Reaction
by Lirionegro1
Summary: One-Shot. Outtake de Guilty Pleasures. Ada descubre una noticia que inexorablemente la marcará, a ella y a otra persona... le guste o no... Ada/OC


**Ok, bueno esto es un Outtake de mi historia Guilty Pleasures y también forma parte de un reto que iniciamos con otras autoras geniales de FF; el reto consistía en hacer un one shot de Ada con algún OC... en este es Damian Baker.**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Ese hombre era arrogante, odioso, con complejo de Dios, de héroe renegado y justiciero… a eso se le debía sumar la terrible y pésima costumbre que tenía de asegurarle que se verían envueltos en algún tipo de relación formal fuera de su actual tira y afloje de noches y momentos en los que la pasión los encontraba, Ada debía admitir que había días, minutos u horas en los que ella no lo toleraba, luego pasaban otros en los que le parecía que era el ser humano más extraño del mundo y finalmente algunos en los que lo sentía como el tipo de hombre con el que hubiese querido compartir su vida si tan solo las decisiones de su pasado hubieran sido diferentes; como fuere y más allá de las distintas imágenes que ella creaba de él; el castaño y la morena se la pasaban compartiendo intensas noches incompletas en las que la lujuria era la protagonista principal, eran noches en las que luego ella se retiraría dejando al mercenario sólo con memorias, marcas y algún extraño sabor.

Las únicas noches que compartían juntos eran las pocas en las que él se lograba colar en su apartamento, luego de eso la rutina era casi la misma, mordidas por aquí y por allá, manos exploradoras, sonrisas traviesas, palabras de aliento, gemidos perdidos, ahogados, con suerte algún grito y finalmente el sueño… no era como que ella realmente disfrutara dormir junto a alguien, pero tampoco era como que no lo hiciera; bien, no le gustaba compartir el lecho con nadie, pero con este hombre… era diferente. En cierta forma, muy dentro de ella misma, Wong esperaba que Damian Baker, estuviera siempre a su lado o mejor dicho a su disposición. Pero el problema con esa premisa era que, jamás, ni aún en sus sueños más locos habría pensado que ahora estaría unida a él por un lazo muchísimo más fuerte que el que alguna vez había imaginado tener con alguien… bien jamás se había imaginado tener con nadie ese tipo de lazos, ni con Wesker, ni con Leon, ni con la seguidillas de hombre/ juguete en su vida… muchísimo menos con el castaño.

La verdad, eran por esos motivos y muchos más –la mayoría que tenían que ver con ella misma- por los que en ese preciso momento sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies se convertía en una especie de superficie completamente inestable similar al agua, las paredes a sus costados comenzaban a unirse y la morena se veía atrapada, como un gato encerrado que buscaba de un lado a otro algún tipo de salida sin éxito.

Ada miró aquel palito una y otra vez, como si ese sencillo acto, o mejor dicho, como si su inquisidora mirada mortífera fuera a cambiar el hecho que allí estaba marcada esa carita feliz, sonriente y burlándose de ella, diciéndole mil cosas que no quería escuchar… siendo la más importante de ellas que estaba embarazada; había un ser vivo creciendo en su vientre. Wong hundió su rostro en sus manos, casi incrédula de la situación.

─ ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar…?─ susurró para sí misma y luego se autorespondió al recordar los repetidos momentos en los que la lujuria había liderado a dos cuerpos a un acto íntimo que se muchas veces se había visto interrumpido por el uso de inefectivas píldoras anticonceptivas; pero como fuere, ya no había vuelta atrás. Muchas en su vida esa frase resultó ser un antes y un después… ahora no era la excepción. El asunto era… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Jamás podría abortar… era fría y una perra, pero la creatura en su interior no tenía la culpa de las decisiones que ella tomaba y Ada Wong no mataba inocentes… ¿adopción? No era para nada una locura, de hecho… parecía la opción más lógica de todas; después de todo tenía que afrontar la verdad ¿dos mercenarios como padres? Esa debía ser la fórmula del desastre. Pero bien, el otro asunto era ¿Damian lo sabría?

_Idiota claro que debe saberlo, trabajan juntos ¿crees que no notará tu enorme vientre?_

Podría desaparecerme varios meses, no es como que no lo haya hecho antes

_Damian te encontrará… no es como… él_

Cierto… Damian no era como él, en absoluto

.-

.-

Baker podía decir que su vida era casi perfecta, hacía lo que amaba, se acostaba con una belleza de un millón de dólares y estaba seguro que algún día ella le correspondería sus verdaderos sentimientos que iban mucho más allá de un polvo… un excelente polvo por cierto, pero como fuere, la cosa era que él la quería, y mucho, que quería estar a su lado, disfrutaba de su compañía como no disfrutaba de la nadie más… no importaba que ella fuera hostil a veces con él, tampoco le importaba el hecho que la hubiese tenido que cortejar por años, poco a poco él sabía que se ganaba un lugar en ella y Damian, disfrutaba de cada una de sus victorias.

Miró la nota que le había dejado la noche anterior, nada diferente a las otras, sólo un mensaje simple y la impresión de los labios que conocía perfectamente sellando sus palabras… la primera vez que le había dejado una nota lo había hecho sobre una servilleta, la segunda, sobre un pañuelo descartable, la tercera sobre un recibo de supermercado… para la cuarta, Damian ya tenía en claro que esa mujer no se dignaría a pasar la noche a su lado y teniendo en cuenta su manía por dejarle notas –y la falta de papel en su apartamento- decidió comprar unas pequeñas hojas blancas para que su amada de rojo pudiera dejarle un recuerdo que le indicara que todo lo sucedido, que cada una de las magníficas sensaciones vividas y grabadas en su memoria y en su cuerpo eran ciertas y no sólo un cruel sueño; así, al menos podría tener algo más de ella. El castaño tomó la nota y la puso en una caja junto con las tantas otras iguales que tenía, todas escritas con el puño y letra de la mujer que más quería, todas selladas con la impresión de sus labios en diferentes matices de rojo y finos rosas acorde a sus gustos para pintarlos –y al suyo propio para despintarlos con sus propios labios-

Muchas veces él intentaba figurar en su mente cómo sería compartir un lecho permanente con ella o un hogar… o lo poco que suponía que le quedaba de vida; seguramente sería genial. Ella siempre decía que "pasar la vida con alguien" eran cosas que los mercenarios como ellos jamás podrían tener, pero él no estaba de acuerdo, al menos, ya no lo estaba desde que la había conocido. Damian realmente quería estar siempre con su Ada.

─ ¿Cuándo pasarás la noche conmigo?─ solía preguntar medio dormido cuando la escuchaba levantarse. Una fina risa seguida de un bufido o un suave y delicado beso era su única respuesta, pero no importaba, él sabía que tarde o temprano, pasaría todas las noches a su lado… hasta que la respiración de alguno de los dos se cortara.

El único problema con ese plan, era que su amada resultaba ser una fémina demasiado estructurada y demasiado cobarde como para admitir que muy dentro suyo le correspondía en su sentir, él sabía que ella le amaba, sólo que no lo decía. Pero en fin, ya habría tiempo para que ella lo aceptara, después de todo… la había cortejado demasiado y ya no era el momento de dar marcha atrás.

.-

.-

─Estoy embarazada─ anunció con su típico tono frío. La mandíbula del rubio pareció que iba a caer al suelo.

─ ¿Es… tas… estás… segura? ─ articuló el ruso después de algunos segundos. Su compañera asintió ─ ¿Quién es el padre?

Ada lo miró con la ironía grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos, él ya lo sabía… su amorío con el mercenario castaño no era un secreto para nadie, mucho menos para Gianovief… de hecho, él mismo había insistido en que ella le tirara "un hueso al perro" siendo que Baker llevaba años esperando una respuesta a sus miles de propuestas tantos decentes como no tanto.

─Ya…. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

─No lo sé, no puedo abortar… pero seré una madre terrible─ confesó luego de un suspiro resignado

─Damian… ¿ya lo sabe? ─ Ada negó con la cabeza… era obvio que no─ debes decirle

─ ¿Para qué?

─Merece saberlo… es un compañero

─Puede ser el mismo Zeus si quiere, no lo sabrá y punto

─ ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no es su asunto? Claro que lo es Ada… ese niño es tan hijo tuyo como de él─ la voz del ruso comenzaba a elevarse y su acento se hacía cada vez más pronunciado, como cada vez que se enfadaba. Ella no contestó nada, no pensaba hacerlo, no le debía explicaciones al ruso, sólo le había comentado su situación porque sabía que el ruso sabría exactamente qué sucedería y joder que lo sabía, sabía que Wong se desaparecería del mapa, por varios meses… de alguna forma sólo le estaba informando de ello. ─ No puedes escapar de todo siempre, Ada, algún día deberás enfrentar la verdad que evitas hoy.

Nicholai no estuvo del todo seguro de si su amiga había escuchado sus últimas palabras o no debido a que, como era su costumbre, se había retirado en medio de la charla. El rubio suspiró frustrado, no era su asunto, pero joder, lidiar con Ada era complicado… aceptaba sus errores con responsabilidad pero ciertamente esa fémina prefería meterse en una jaula con leones, con un vestido hecho filetes y un cuchillo de manteca cómo única defensa antes que enfrentar una relación seria con una persona ¿Y eso porqué? Bueno… ella insistía en que estaba sola, pero eso no era cierto, él mismo la había acompañado desde que se conocieron y Damian… él también, claro, ese tipo no era perfecto, pero Dios del averno, era muchísimo mejor que ese intento de hombre rubio por el que su amiga se había pasado años suspirando y arriesgando el culo. Ese tal Leon era un debilucho, un idiota, al menos Damian era fuerte, un mercenario, era de la familia… del mismo yugo, de la misma cepa que ellos y sólo por eso merecía respeto, merecía saber qué sucedía.

.-

.-

Su mente estaba en blanco, y por un momento se había olvidado de cómo respirar, evidentemente su cerebro sintió la necesidad de reaccionar y enviarle una señal para demostrarle al hombre frente a él que aún estaba vivo… y procesando la noticia.

─ ¿Es… cierto? ─ preguntó cuando se recuperó de su mini shock.

─Sí… mira, nadie espera que hagas algo… sólo creí que debías saberlo

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella? ─ sabía la respuesta más necesitaba oírla

─Ada no quiere que lo sepas ─ Baker sintió una punzada fuerte, como si una daga hubiese golpeado su corazón… ella no quería que lo supiera, cargaba a su hijo y ¿esperaba que no se enterara?

─Nicholai, dime donde está─ El castaño agradeció que Gianovief la conociera y supiera donde estaría… a punto de escapar. Damian gruñó, haría lo que debía haber hecho hacía demasiado tiempo, siempre eran los juegos de esa mujer y él los había jugado con gusto, pero ya no era el momento para seguir jugando. Corrió a la minúscula oficina que usaba para redactar informes, del cajón sacó una pequeña caja y se apresuró al llegar al lugar donde el ruso le había indicado que estaría.

.-

.-

La morena suspiró y miró su pasado, joder… esperaba que le sucedieran mil cosas… millones de cosas le pudieron suceder, pero jamás se imaginó que algo tan natural como un embarazo fuera a tocarle a ella, mucho menos a sus 38 años de edad.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─ Esa voz que tan bien conocía la sacó abruptamente de sus reflexiones.

_Maldito ruso_

─No importa

─No me digas eso… es mi hijo, Ada─ replicó acercándose a ella

─No necesitabas saberlo

─Claro que sí ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿No te he demostrado lo que siento en todo este tiempo? ¿No he seguido pacientemente tu juego, esperando que algún día me des una porción de tu cariño? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que cuando al fin hacemos algo juntos… algo real y puramente nuestro… me lo niegues de esta forma?

─ ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ─ preguntó desafiante

─Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… ─ llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó la caja que había buscado momentos antes─ mejor dicho… lo que debimos hacer mucho tiempo

─No puedo hacerlo ─ dijo al ver el contenido de la pequeña cajita

─Por favor… sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo… que lo necesitas tanto como yo

─No lo necesito, no necesito de nadie─ Una parte de su mente dio un regreso a las mismas palabras que su gemela malvada había pronunciado mientras su cuerpo mutaba en una grotesca masa gris. En ese momento las palabras de la mujer le habían parecido estúpidas, pero allí estaba… parafraseando a su clon.

─Pero ahora tienes a alguien que necesita de ti… de nosotros─ reprochó en un tono frío, ya se estaba cansando de los juegos.

Ada no era una mujer que soliera quedarse sin palabras, de hecho, nadie la dejaba sin palabras, que muchas veces decidiera no decirlas era algo completamente diferente a quedarse sin ellas; pero aún cuando no tuviera nada que decirle a ese castaño debía reconocer que se estaba pasando de la raya.

─No es un nosotros, Damian; no es tu asunto

─Lo es… deja de insistir en tu soledad…

─Es el camino que elegimos… mercenarios…

─Somos personas, soy mercenario y también soy hombre, no soy una máquina

─Lo eres al cumplir una misión

─Cuando estoy contigo no estoy en una misión, soy un hombre, una persona… y tu eres igual, yo he visto a la mujer detrás de las misiones, a la verdadera Ada… no a la mercenaria

─No sabes quién soy─ respondió mientras emprendía su camino lejos del mercenario

─Eres Ada Wong, nunca hablas de quién fuiste antes de ser espía, pero tu hermano se llamaba James, lo dices en sueños, a veces tienes pesadillas sobre lo que viviste en Racoon city, trabajaste para Wesker y lo traicionaste, la canción "smooth criminal" de Michael Jackson te hace sonreír, te gusta tu café cargado con tres de azúcar, tu color preferido es el rojo, tu vino favorito es el rosado, te gustan las fresas y tu carne bien cocida, cuando estás por llegar al orgasmo muerdes tu labio y clavas tus uñas en algún lugar, tienes un lunar muy bonito en tu pecho derecho… ─ Damian podía seguir con la lista de forma interminable, había capturado mil detalles de su persona a lo largo del tiempo, los había anotado a todos en una lista mental, porque después de todo, eran esas pequeñas cosas que ella hacía las que lo enloquecían. Le gustaba la mercenaria, le encantaba… pero amaba a la mujer detrás de la máscara, esa mujer que suspiraba su nombre luego del sexo, esa mujer con mil mañas, esa mujer que llevaba a su hijo.

─No veo tu punto─ mintió, claro que lo veía y se sorprendía de la cantidad de cosas que Baker sabía sobre ella. Definitivamente ese sujeto era todo un caso completamente diferente a todo lo que hubiese visto antes.

─Mi punto es que te amo y sé que me amas

─No te amo…

─Sí lo haces, pero eres demasiado cobarde, demasiado estructurada y te crees demasiado fría como admitir lo que sientes; pero esto se acaba aquí ─ dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y llevarla casi a arrastras a su auto… Damian conocía el riesgo de que ella pateara su trasero, definitivamente lo haría, pero a él no le importaba, ya había sido demasiado de sus juegos; alguien debía ponerse serio y si no era ella entonces lo haría él.

La morena casi se sentía como en una pesadilla, incapaz de reconocer en qué momento este hombre que tantas veces había visto como un juguete sexual. Aunque debía reconocer que muchas veces había jugado un buen papel de compañero. Ya en el vehículo, cuando el cuero del tapizado del asiento tocó su piel y pudo reaccionar correctamente, su puño impactó en la mejilla del castaño.

─Hazlo de nuevo…─ dijo desafiante, si bien el golpe que le había propinado había tenido una segura cuota de dolor, el mercenario se mantuvo con una intimidante inmutabilidad─ que lo hagas una vez más no cambiará el hecho de lo que está pasando, no cambiará mi opinión sobre ti y no cambiará mis decisiones

─No me interesan tus decisiones, me importan las mías─ respondió con el mismo tono amenazante

─Tarde… ahora son nuestras decisiones─ replicó mientras tomaba la mano de la espía entre las suyas y ponía un anillo en su dedo

─No

─No te lo he preguntado, por qué sé que me correspondes… mira mujer, no sé cuánto me quede de vida, pero sé que te quiero conmigo en ella─ antes que pudiera protestar y seguro que moriría a manos de ella, unió sus labios con los suyos y le dijo, de la única forma que conocía todo lo que sentía.

_Sigue adelante, te ofrece todo… más de lo que alguna vez podrías haber imaginado que alguien te daría… él es como tu… ambos están rotos_

Era cierto, ambos estaban rotos, eran los fragmentos de quienes fueron alguna vez; pero eso no se mostraba en misiones, sin darse cuenta se habían enseñado el uno al otro tal y como eran, fuera de máscaras, con todas sus cicatrices de victorias y derrotas; Wong sin darse cuenta le había entregado lo poco que tenía a ese castaño que por alguna razón siempre le hacía olvidar su pasado… él tenía razón después de todo, ella le correspondía.

* * *

**Wooo muchas gracias por llegar al final! De verdad lo aprecio mucho, eeeen fin, si les ha gustado sería genial que dejen uno de sus hermosos comentarios que tanto iluminan el día *-***

**Gracias!**


End file.
